Beyond
by Blayer98
Summary: Apollo gets a surprise visit from Clay, but it turns into a little more than just a short hello than he expected.


**Fanfiction is set with Apollo bandaged and wearing Clay's coat.**

* * *

Apollo was in his office, in the Wright Anything Agency. He wasn't smiling, but sad. Clay had died while the HAT2 launch was about to go ahead. Apollo was staring at photos of him and Clay, when they were high school kids. A figure was next to him, transparent, it put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo felt cold. "I see you're wearing my jacket, Apollo!" "Hmm?" Apollo turned around to see Clay standing thee, but he was a ghost. "Clay!?" Apollo almost fell off his chair. "Hey, check it out, Apollo! I managed to get into space! Only I'm dead..." After the word "dead", he then started to look sad, but becane happy again. "Apollo, I want to take you to see it, it's amazing!" "Err...2 disadvantages, 1, I doubt that's possible, and 2, you're not...errr..." Apollo didn't want to hurt Clay's feelings... "I AM real, or I wouldn't be here now would I? Anyway, come on, let's go!" Apollo was uneasy. "W-what about it the others?" "Don't worry, they'll know you're with me!" Clay reassured this with a smile. "Okay, We'll give it a shot..." Apollo took off his eye-patch, bandages and Clay's jacket, and held onto Clay tight. "Hold tight, Apollo! Hup!" They both ascended into the night sky, with Apollo looking down. "Something wrong Apollo?" Apollo was still holding Clay tight. "Oh Nothing..." Once they had reached space, they immediately disappeared, and were both Ghosts, they were transported to a white area. "Haha, Someone's spooky!" Clay teased. Apollo looked down to see that he wasn't fully human, he was a ghost and he was purple, with his eyes full red. Clay was also the same color, and his eye were full blue. "Try flying around for a bit! Get used to the ghost thing." Apollo was floating, but didn't try to walk. Instead, he flew to Clay, he had something on mind. "Err...Clay?" "Yes?" He was still smiling. "There's I want to tell you, but I can only show you." "Of course, go right ahead!" Apollo then snapped his fingers, and everything went dark, they both illuminated like a glow stick. Apollo went up to Clay, and pressed their lips together. They then both changed to red. Both were blushing deep red, with Clay suprised at first, but returned it. This was going on for 5 minutes, until they both stopped and pulled away. "D-did you like that?" Clay couldn't respond, he pulled Apollo closer, and kissed him, but more gentle and more softly. This lasted for 2 minutes. Until they pulled away. "I love you, Apollo..." Clay said, with a sweet smile on his face. Apollo couldn't help but smile back, after all, it was pretty much impossible to have a straight face on with Clay around. "I love you too, Clay..." They then went into a hug. "Yaaaawwwnnnnn..." Apollo then pulled back, and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, you're not used to being in this form, are you? You probably are tired, Follow me." Clay then flew over to a spare bedroom that had a double bed. They had both then gotten under the quilt, and Apollo fell asleep instantly. "Goodnight, Apollo..." Clay then smiled and kissed Apollo's forehead, and fell asleep inot Apollo's arms.

Back at the Agency, Athena was getting worried. "Boss! Have you seen Apollo!? He's not in his office!" Phoenix turned around and said politely. "Calm Down Athena...He's with Clay, up there." Athena then ran out of the office, to see a red star. "I guess he is after all..." She shrugged and turned to go back into the building.

Apollo and Clay woke up to find that they were on a cold hard floor. "Uggghhh..." Clay woke up first. He got up and rubbed his head. "Apollo? You ok?" Apollo had just gotten up. "Yeah...ish. Where are we anyway!?" They both looked around, it was dark, a house was also there. "rururururururururu..." They then both looked to the house to see a vicious dog, eyes aimed at the two, and ready to attack. "Err...I think we better run..." The dog immediately then ran to the two. Apollo then started to run, but tripped. As Clay turned around to grab Apollo, he felt something in his pocket. He then pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the dog. The dog then stopped in it's tracks and ran away. Apollo then fell into Clay's chest. "You ok? You just tripped." "Yeah I'll be fine..." Apollo was a little embarrassed. They then walked to the mansion, with Apollo holding Clay's arm. Once they got to the mansion, the wooden foundation had broken off, they both fell down into a pool of water. Apollo had his face buried in Clay's chest again. "Mmmmppff!" Apollo was struggling for air. "*cough, cough* ugghhh..." Clay was getting dizzy, but held Apollo to his chest tightly, never letting go. Apollo was hearing both his and Clay's heartbeats, both beating at a fast speed. "Clay..." All that came out was gargled speech. "Uggghhhh... I can't...breathe..." Apollo passed out, Clay also passing out after a few seconds. Then, Apollo's bracelet starting glowing, then flashed. Everything went white... Apollo what'd woken up, and gasped. "*gggaaasssppp* hahhh... haaahhh..." Was hugging Clay, but they were both sinking. His bracelet still glowing. "I'm gonna find a way out, hang in there, Clay!" There was nowhere... Only Internal Darkness... Apollo then kissed Clay on the lips. "I love you, I'm never leaving you behind..." Clay had woken up, but pulled Apollo close, but slid his tounge in Apollo's mouth to let their tounges meet. Apollo obliged and did the same. "And I'll never leave you behind too, Apollo." They then started to tear up. "Aww, Apollo...come here!" Both started crying and tounge kissing. "Mmmm...*sob*" Apollo was extremely emotional. "I'm so happy we met..." Apollo and Clay broke the kiss and hugged each other. A spotlight had shined on the two. As the figure came closer, Everything went black... Apollo felt himself floating... He was a ghost again. "Apollo...I didn't want to have to tell you but...but..." Apollo was confused. "But what?" "You're dead, Apollo. You drowned when you were with me. Look at your body... I'm so sorry!" Clay started crying, floating fast, and hugged Apollo really tight. "Wha...What? No, That's impossible...I can't be...!" Apollo froze in pure shock. "The heart doesn't lie, Apollo..." He put his hand on Apollo's chest, but there was there was no heartbeat. The same with Clay. "No...No...I'm...DEAD!? No...nonononononononono...No...Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Apollo started to breakdown. "I'm sorry...If only I had paid more attention to you!" Clay was emotional. "No Clay, it's fine... At least I'm with you..." Apollo was smiling, although he was crying. "I love you, Clay." Apollo started blushing. "You...like me?" Clay was also blushing. Apollo nodded. "Yup!" Apollo then got closer to Clay. "Hehe...This is so embarrassing..." Clay and Apollo had stopped crying, they were fine now. Both were blushing deep red... "Heh...It's true..." Apollo was about to laugh. "Shall we?" Clay lowered his hat onto Apollo's forehead, and they spotted someone watching. Apollo said to them. "Haha, you wish." The person disappeared. Apollo wand Clay pressed their lips together. They also held hands. They did this for 5 minutes. Until they pulled back, with Clay stating: "I love you too...Apollo..."

**THE END!**


End file.
